Power Rangers Legendary Force episode 1: A New Team, Part 1
by d1854061
Summary: Hackstronema, one of the most powerful villains of all time, has arisen. A new team of heroes has been assembled to fight them. They are the Power Rangers Legendary Force.


A new evil has arisen and a new team of teenagers has been assembled to fight them. They are … the Power Rangers Legendary Force!

Several thousand years ago, a monster named Hackstronema created monsters of all types and used them as her servants to destroy anything that would stop her from conquering the Earth. She was banished by a brave team of warriors who were power rangers. Today, she has arisen and converted herself into a virus, hacking into some of the most powerful places to find new weapons. She is preparing her attacks to conquer Earth. Meanwhile in Terra Shores…

"Hey, have you ever wondered what it'd be like to live a normal teenage life? You know, like going shopping, hanging' out with friends, that kinda stuff?" Shellie Willows asked Mark, her twin brother.  
"What do you mean? I mean, like, we are normal people, just celebrities and all," he replied.  
"That's not what I mean. I mean walking into a shop without people asking me for my autograph and also not having to wear disguises in public," she explained.  
"Whatevs," her brother said. "You're the only one who cares. Jake and I think it's great. Right bro?"  
"Right!" Jake Jennings, a friend of theirs, answered.  
After they were done autographing notebooks, they got in Mark's car and drove home. Little did they know what would happen next…

In Hackstronema's command ship, General Hiprocot was planning a fierce attack on Terra Shores. He had sensed a strong energy signal, something resembling Power Ranger Morphers, there. The general was sure that they would show up.  
"Lorck!" he called. Immediately, a monster with nearly a thousand sharp blades showed up. "I want you to attack the city and draw the power rangers out. If they do show up, do not come back until you have destroyed them." he commanded.  
"Yes sir. I will show no mercy." Lorck answered and was on his way.

Back at Shellie's house, she had entered her secret lab when her alarm started beeping. "Look!" she cried. After zooming in and analyzing the DNA structure of the monster, she confirmed with a grim look on her face, "Hackstronema's back. It's time." She took out their Morphers, which she had reconstructed over the years, giving them all to the power to transform into any previous ranger of their gender. She gave the red to Jake, blue to Mark, and kept the pink one for herself.  
"Wait. There's also a yellow and green morpher. What'll happen to those?" Mark queried.  
"I think I know just the people," Shellie said with a smile on her face.

A few minutes later, they had arrived at Terra Shores High. Shellie was not very familiar with the place, as she, Mark, and Jake all attended Canyonside Academy. After walking into the field, she spotted two figures. One was with his football team, chatting about practice, and the other was laughing with friends about the new lipstick she had just purchased at the mall. Shellie walked right through the crowd and up to them and asked, "Kassandra and Daniel Hendrick?" Both nodded their heads in surprise, and Shellie asked them to follow her. After getting into their car, Kassandra asked, "So, uh, well, what do you celebrities want with us. I mean, we aren't famous or popular or anything, so uh, what do you want?"  
"I'll give a very detailed explanation later. Right now, I just need for you two to follow my friends and me and do whatever we do. That's the best I can give you," Shellie told the siblings.  
Then she turned her attention to Jake. "Do you have the coordinates?" she asked.  
"We'll be at our destination in approximately 3.3 minutes," came his reply.

"Run, little humans, run!" Lorck shouted. "With all the confusion going on, the power rangers are sure to show up!" he muttered to himself. "Then I will destroy them and get what Hiprocot promised me: a new sword!" But little did he know that he had greatly underestimated his opponents.

After arriving at their destination, the rangers quickly assembled. "Ready?" Shellie asked.  
"Ready!" they replied. Then they all shouted, "Legendary Force, power up! Ha!"  
When the transformation process was complete, they were ready to blast that monster to bits. They all had their weapons ready. Shellie's wind-blaster, Jake's fire-cannon, Mark's aqua-smasher, Daniel's forest-blade, and Kassandra's earth-boomerang were ready to go. In just a few moves, the monster was torn to little bits of mutant. But General Hiprocot wasn't ready to give up. After firing the mega life capsule, Lorck had turned giant!  
"What do we do now?" Kassandra exclaimed in worry.  
"Don't worry. Just shout the word "zord" into your MorphFone!" Shellie told her.  
Immediately, a car, truck, helicopter, plane, and submarine appeared.  
"These are our zords," Shellie explained. After forming the Legendary Zord, they were able to destroy Lorck in no time.  
"So can you explain everything to us now?" Daniel requested.  
"Sure," Shellie answered, and began her story.

**To be continued…**


End file.
